maoistwikiaorg-20200214-history
Ninjitsu
This article is about the Japanese espionage martial arts and techniques known as ninjutsu. Ninjutsu is frequently depicted fancifully in fiction; for these depictions, see the article on ninja. For the ninjutsu used in Naruto, go to Ninjutsu (Naruto). '' started out as a set of survival skills that were used by groups of people who lived in mountainous regions of Japan They were self-reliant, and had a strong affinity with nature. The techniques that these mountain folk used to hunt and fight eventually became the strategic base of a new form of martial art ... Ninjutsu. The ninja clans used their art to ensure their survival in a time of violent political turmoil. It also included methods of gathering information, non-detection, avoidance, and misdirection techniques. Ninjutsu can also involve training in disguise, escape, concealment, archery, medicine, and explosives. Practitioners of ninjutsu have been seen as assassins for hire, and have been associated in the public imagination with other activities which are considered criminal by modern standards. Even though it was influenced by Chinese spying techniques and the strategic principles of Sun Tzu, ninjutsu is believed by its adherents to be of Japanese origin. One version is that the basis of ninjutsu was taught to a Japanese household who fled to the mountains after losing a battle. There they mixed with a varied lot of people including the descendants of refugees who had fled China. Later, the skills were developed over 300 years to create ninjutsu. Although the popular view is that ninjutsu is the art of secrecy or stealth, actual practitioners consider it to mean the art of enduring - enduring all of life's hardships. The character ''nin carries both these meanings, and others. It is true that ninjutsu has a long and myth-filled history, but today almost anyone is allowed to practice modern ninjutsu. As one makes progress in ninjutsu the system gets more sophisticated, and one might realize that the system contains more than fighting skills. To avoid misunderstandings, "ninjutsu" should just refer to a specific branch of Japanese martial arts, unless it is being used in a historical sense. 18 Ninjutsu Skills (Ninja Juhakkei) The eighteen disciplines were first stated in the scrolls of Togakure-ryū, and they became definitive for all Ninjutsu schools, providing a complete training of the warrior in various fighting arts and complementary disciplines. However, Ninja Juhakkei was often studied along with Bugei Juhappan (the 18 Samurai fighting art skills). Though some of them are the same, the techniques of each discipline were used with different approaches by both Samurai and Ninja. The 18 disciplines are: # Seishin-teki kyōyō (spiritual refinement) # Taijutsu (unarmed combat) # Ninja ken (sword fighting) # Bōjutsu (stick and staff fighting) # Shurikenjutsu (throwing blades) # Sōjutsu (spear fighting) # Naginatajutsu (naginata fighting) # Kusarigamajutsu (chain and sickle weapon) # Kayakujutsu (fire and explosives) # Hensōjutsu (disguise and impersonation) # Shinobi-iri (stealth and entering methods) # Bajutsu (horsemanship) # Sui-ren (water training) # Bōryaku (military strategy) # Chōhō (espionage)(spying) # Intonjutsu (escaping and concealment) # Tenmon (meteorology) # Chi-mon (geography) Schools of ninjutsu The Bujinkan Dōjō headed by Masaaki Hatsumi is one of three organizations generally accepted as teaching ninjutsu by the Bujinkan's members (under the name Budo Taijutsu). Hatsumi's Bujinkan Dōjō consists of nine separate schools of allegedly traditional Japanese martial arts, only three of which contain ninjutsu teachings. Hatsumi learned a variety of martial arts, including ninjutsu, from Toshitsugu Takamatsu. There are two other organizations teaching ninjutsu. These are the Genbukan headed by Shoto Tanemura, who left the Bujinkan in 1984, and the Jinenkan headed by Fumio Manaka, who left later. Both had achieved Menkyo Kaiden before leaving due to differences of opinion with regards to the teaching style. Other extant traditional martial arts such as the Tenshin Shoden Katori Shintō-ryū contain some aspects of ninjutsu in their curriculum, but are not ninjutsu schools per se. The espionage techniques of ninjutsu are rarely focused on in recent times, since they serve little purpose to the bulk of modern populations, and tend to attract negative publicity and students with unrealistic expectations. Other schools Several other schools of ninjutsu exist, some of which can be traced back to Japanese origins. Verified Japanese Origins Israel was one of the first places where Bujinkan ninjutsu was practiced outside Japan, with Doron Navon pioneering it there in 1974. The AKBAN organization uses the Bujinkan curriculum the way it was used when Doron Navon, the first foreign Bujinkan shihan, studied under Hatsumi sensei. Stephen K. Hayes studied under Masaaki Hatsumi but teaches an Americanized system, To-Shin Do, in his Quest Centers. Richard Van Donk who was one of the first Foreigners to take the Godan test from Soke Hatsumi in the early 1980s encouraged Hatsumi to do videos of his teachings and helped him distribute them worldwide thereby growing the Ninjutsu art. Richard has been graded to 15th dan from Hatsumi. The Late Dr. Glenn Morris studied under Masaaki Hatsumi but founded the Hoshin Roshi Ryu. Chadwick Minge studied under Shoto Tanemura but founded the "Yamato Dojo" ("Studio City Martial Arts") based in California. Brian McCarthy studied and was graded to 8th dan under Masaaki Hatsumi including being awarded the title of shihan. He founded the Bujinkan Brian Dojo (BBD) in the early 1980's and has dojo's around Europe. Brian McCarthy withdrew the BBD from the administration of the Bujinkan International (as it was called) in 1997. The BBD continues to provide high quality instruction in traditional Ninjutsu. Unverified Origins There are several persons and organizations that teach martial arts which they identify as ninjutsu but who lack a clear lineage to Japanese teachers. While such arts may still be effective, they lack authenticated Japanese lineage. * Ashida Kim is an American martial artist that has made unverified claims of cross training into ninjutsu, as well as unsubstantiated claims of being the last Koga-ryu ninja. * Frank Dux, is a martial artist whose claims of origins are unverified. Koga-ryu Ninjutsu is believed to have survived into the mid-20th century, apparently having been passed to Fujita Seiko by a relative. Seiko had students, but did not pass on this legacy. Koga-ryu arts are generally considered to be virtually identical to the Iga-ryu arts. References * Essence of Ninjutsu by Masaaki Hatsumi (ISBN 0-8092-4724-0) * Ninjutsu: History and Tradition by Masaaki Hatsumi (ISBN 0-86568-027-2) * Ninpo: Wisdom for Life by Masaaki Hatsumi (ISBN 1-58776-206-4 or 0972773800) External links * Bujinkan Greece Honbu Dojo - Information about the Bujinkan Ninjutsu in Greece * European BKD-Budokai - Information about the European BKD-Budokai in Europe * koryu information about Ninjutsu * Bujinkan Martial Arts and Ninjutsu Information * Bujinkan Ninjutsu Information and Soke Hatsumi DVD teachings * Genbukan Martial Arts and Ninjutsu Information * Ninjutsu.ca Excellent information on Canadian ninjutsu schools. * Ninja Lessons Online * Origin, history and pictures of Ninjutsu * Ninpo: Wisdom for Life by Masaaki Hatsumi * Article on Koga ryu ninjutsu http://www.bujinkanwakodojo.com/bwd_kogaryu_history.html * Article on the nine schools of Bujinkan http://www.greenman.dk/content/simple/bujinkan/ryu.html * Dispelling the Myth of the Ninja Straight Talk on Finger Entwining * Videos on Ninjutsu * What is Ninjitsu? * BBD Scotland * American Ninjutsu schools * Category:Japanese martial arts ca:Ninjutsu da:Ninjutsu de:Ninjutsu es:Ninjutsu eo:Ninĵucuo fa:نین جوتسو fr:Ninjutsu it:Ninjutsu he:נינג'יטסו hu:Nindzsucu nl:Ninjutsu ja:忍術 pl:Ninjitsu pt:Ninjutsu ro:Ninjitsu ru:Ниндзюцу fi:Ninjutsu sv:Ninjutsu th:นินจึตสึ zh:忍术